projectacesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jace Vorrin
His Glorious beginings : Jace Vorrin was not born but instead appeared one day, as a small child, to the poor villagers on Noghere VII. Hearalding his glorious coming was the legendary quadruple rainbow only recorded twice on the planet by the local population. Upon his appearance to the people of the poor planet the local nations ended all conflict and unified in support of his rise to supreme ruler of a new eden empire. His Early Life : Shortly after unifying the people of Noghere VII, Jace went into the forrest on a quest to clear his mind and plot his galactic rise. He eventually found himself in a den of 12 deadly Manbearpigs. He quickly dispatched them and skinned them for their hides. For, in a moment of clarity he understood their true value and the first step to his power. He commanded his people to construct him a vessel and secured a pod for travelling accross the stars. He left them promising to return oneday to begin his rule and launch his empire upon the stars. : The first planet he visited, Couster IV, was in the midst of a a karillion flu epidemic. He was able to traverse the planet eradicating the disease and saving the uninfected. At a cermony praising him and burning the bodies left in the wake of his mass curings, the people presented him with the sceptar of Seran. the ceptar had been well known accross the galaxy for it extravegence and the rare exotic matter contained within the crystal. : His exploits on Couster IV brought the attention of the Caldari Navy. To them any man capable of killing so many gallente citizens infected or not was worthy of their respect and admiration. After making several key political friends he entered into the black ops branch specializing in infiltration. He was assigned to the Amarr Empire to gather intelience and infiltrate the high priesthood. He excelled in this since he was rightfully recognized by a secret order as the fulfillment of a prophecy which called for the eventual rise of a glorious leader who would one day unify the people of new eden and lead them back to the fabled milky way galaxy to take their place as rulers of the inhabitants. He spent several years building up his ties with both factions and raising money and friends for his cause. Completing His Preparations : After raising funds and friends to support his prophesized rise to power he knew it was time to collect his generals for the future war. His glorious attention was drawn by a man named Zealot Nagah. Zealot had started an independant faction training elite fighters and creating a force previously unseen by the people of New Eden. This collection of elite fighters with a low public profile fit his needs and he quickly secured the services of a local pirate faction to help him infiltrate. when Zealot came accross this pilot single handedly fighting off the pirate forces to defend a peaceful planet he could not help but to be impressed. He invited him to join the corporation Ubuntu and teach his fighters the way of battle. : Jace spent the next year working with Zealot and his other generals recruiting and trining an elite fighting force. they fought glouriously together in several wars and through many engagements. Eventually the corp stumbled upon a set of data cores from the old earth that was detailing the prophecy of the rise of a great ruler from far away places that would one day return to rule the galaxy. the prophecy stated the ruler and his generals would be cloaked in the hides of the great manbearpig. Jace decided this was the time to reveal his true identity to a select few generals in Ubuntu who could follow him and support hid glorious rise. : Upon his revelation to Zealot he was decried as a heretic and Zealot tried to turn him over to amarr authorities for heresy. Unfortunately for Zealot the Amarr empire leadership had recognized Jace as the ruler of new eden and quickly denounce Zealot as the heretic. the entire Ubuntu leadership confirmed their loyalty to Jace and the majority of the forces followed. Zealot quickly fled with his remaining solders to the providence empire hoping to rebuild and fearing the day Jace would return to make him pay for his great betrayal. His Glorious Return : Jace took his new found elite fighting force and formed Project Aces. The Aces relocted to the Noghere system where Jace's people had been busy developing weapons and ships for the future conquest. They hailed Jace's return with great celebration and display of the weapons and great armies they had begun to raise in expectation of his return. Today Jace can be often found in a bath of maple syrup discussing his plans for domination with his generals and thinking of ways to bring more people into his one truely noble cause.